1. Field
The described technology generally relates to a battery pack.
2. Description of the Related Technology
With the advent of wireless Internet and communication technology, the use of portable computing devices equipped with batteries has become ubiquitous. These devices are small, easy to carry, and optimized for mobility, and thus, widely used for business and personal use. Portable devices including battery packs can be used anywhere without being limited to places where power outlets are available. These battery packs typically include multiple rechargeable battery units to deliver sufficient output power.